Innocent or Not?
by SwitchGab
Summary: Kairi is accused of something she didn't do. She tells a story that will hopefully convince the police that she is not guilty, but will they buy it? Rated for adult content.


**iNNOCENT****  
****or**  
**NOT ?**

**Disclaimer -- I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Puh.****  
****A/N -- Does it look long? It's not. Theres just alot o' one-liners.**

**--**

The officers looked at me, searching for any guilt in me the frail teen I am, it was quite hard. The door busted open, the Chief coming in. "Is this Miss Hikari?" the Chief asked the police officers.

"Yes, Chief Ikushima." A female officer replied.

Chief Ikushima walked around me, and then stopped after one circle around me. He tipped his glasses down to get a better look. "Miss Hikari, are you guilty?"

"No, sir." I said softly.

Again, the Chief circled me. "Am I supposed to believe that right away?"

"It was self defense, Chief." I said, looking innocent.

"Write that down," Chief Ikushima told an officer.

"I can tell the whole story." I assured Chief Ikushima.

Chief Ikushima raised his eyebrows. "Really... Okay, you may tell your story, Miss Hikari. Go on."

"Thank you, sir." I cleared my throat. "It started out at the back of an alley."

--

"Kairi. Take one." Leon urged.

"Oh... I don't smoke." I said, pushing away the box of cigarettes with my left hand, then wiping my hand on my black jeans.

"C'mon. Just one, nobody will know." Leon said, already standing up.

"Seriously, I think it's a bad idea." I assured him, shaking my head.

"Fine, you're such a goody girl." Leon scoffed, lighting a cigarette. He handed out to everyone in our group, Yuffie, Cloud, and last there was Seifer.

I scrutinized everyone, tilting my head. I asked myself, why do I hang out with these people? Yuffie, the tight-shirt, bellybutton showing, nose piercing, short-skirt, bad girl?

Or, Leon? Smoke-addict, alcohol obsessed, cuss-crazy, Leon? What about Seifer? He's kind of like a mini Leon, a couple years younger, not that spiky haired, same smoking, cussing, not much alcohol-drinking, mini Leon?

Then, there's Cloud. Tough guy, but he's got a soft side. The closest one to me in the group. We think the same, but he takes more risks than me. Like right now. He's smoking, and I don't smoke.

I finally had enough. I stood from the ground and fumed. "What's wrong with you guys?" I said, kicking aside a trashcan top. "You guys sit around, drink beer and throwing the bottles at street cats. All you do is sit around, smoke damn cigarettes, and stay out past midnight."

"What's wrong with that?" Yuffie asked casually then chugging the rest of beer and threw the bottle carelessly at a cat. Everyone laughed but me. I watched the poor cat runaway, eyes wide.

"Yeah, Kai. Chill out... Relax... Have a beer." Seifer smiled, extending a bottle of beer to me. I shoved it away, hard; it slipped out of his hands, smashed against the brick wall, and spilled on Yuffie.

"Hey!" Yuffie stood up. "You're gonna pay!" She put up a clenched fist and was about to his Seifer.

"Guys, guys... Guys." Leon, the leader of this gang, stood up as well and balanced himself and then leaned on the wall. "Kai's gots a point. We gotsta make more responsible choices."

Everybody had they're eyes on Leon, Cloud nodding.

"You see, Kairi... if you don't want to be in this gang anymore, then go. Nobody is stopping you. Go." Leon grinned, stumbling when he walked towards me, trying to give me a hug.

"Fine, I will go." I said firmly. "I don't need you guys, I don't even know why I come here." I started to walk away, when Leon grabbed my shoulder, forcing me to turn around.

"Kai, before you leave, give me a kiss. You're an attractive young lady and I'm, well, I like to call myself a gentlemen. C'mon, just a little kiss."

Leon inched towards my face, when I slapped him. "Don't touch me... You're drunk. Now, Good riddance." I left, not looking back, only hearing Leon say that letting me go was their smartest thing to do. I heard them laughing at me, but I couldn't care less. I went home, went to bed, and slept, feeling confident the next day will be better.

The next day, I woke up, completely forgetting about Leon and the gang, until my cell phone buzzed on my bedside table. I rubbed my eyes open, yawned, and flipped open my cell. It was a text message. It was from Yuffie

"kai, come ova to da club. we want 2 apologize. lettin u go wuz a mistake. plz giv us a chance leon sed he wud change. club, lunch. our treat."

I thought about through brushing my teeth, taking a shower, eating my breakfast, and through watching some TV. I decided, I was going to give them a chance. Yuffie's message was convincing, so at lunch, I drove to the club, and met my former gang.

"Hey Kairi!" Yuffie said smiling, running up to me and giving me a hug.

I wasn't sure to hug back or to push her away, so, I just stood there.

"Ooh, we're sorry. We've known each other since ninth grade. We shouldn't have just let you go like that. We were just drunk yesterday. I'm truly sorry I let Leon do that."

I nodded lightly and tried to smile. Cloud walked to me and smiled, I looked into his eyes... He wasn't drunk. Seifer slowly appeared behind Cloud. His eyes showed me a sympathetic look and I knew he was apologizing.

Leon walked to me, and stood next to Yuffie. I looked up at him, looking in his eyes as well, looking for any sign that he was truly sorry. Something... wasn't right.

"Kairi, Yuffie's right. We were drunk. I know I was. I'm sorry." Leon said. Somehow, to me, it seemed like he was faking it. It didn't seem real because he didn't look me in the eyes, he said it, looking at the top of my head. Everyone else seemed like they were honest, except for Leon.

"So," Yuffie piped up, "Let's go in the club and order some food, then we can go dance!" She ran off, bursting open the club doors and for a few seconds I heard blaring music until the doors closed.

"I'm coming!" Seifer called after Yuffie, busting through the doors as well.

Cloud jogged over to the entrance and went inside as well. I started to walk, but Leon did the same thing as yesterday, he grabbed my shoulder. "Kairi."

I stopped, not looking back. "What?"

"I am honestly sorry. Please believe me." Leon begged.

"I'll think about it." I simply said and shrugged of his hand and entered the club.

When I entered, my ears practically went deaf for a few seconds. I looked around and I found Seifer waving at me from the bar. I went over to Seifer, Yuffie, and Cloud. I sat down on a stool and smiled at them, knowing that they had already changed.

Leon followed me, and sat down next to me, staring at me, waiting for an answer. I didn't give him one yet.

"Kairi, do you want anything to eat?" Cloud asked, "Yuffie's going to pay."

"Hey!.. Fine. Order anything you guys want. I'll work at the diner double shift for two weeks." Yuffie scoffed.

The bartender asked me for anything and I ordered some sushi and a non-alcohol margarita. After I ate, I found myself on the dance floor.

The dj was playing some kind of music that could make everyone from computer geeks to the navy dance. I was closing my eyes and just flowed to the music, not minding whom I danced with. The music was like... a trance. I snapped out of it when Leon asked to dance with me.

"Kairi, you look like you're having fun. Wanna dance?" Leon asked, but even though I could barely hear him, I knew what he said.

"No." I replied, getting away from the obviously drunken Leon.

I went back to the bar to order another non-alcohol margarita. I drank about half of it, and then I had to use the bathroom. I did my business and when I went out of the ladies room and into the hallway that lead to the club, somebody grabbed me.

"Kairi... I believe you owe me a kiss." Leon said, holding tightly on the side of my arms.

I tried to break free, but I couldn't. I managed to slap him, like yesterday. "I thought you were sorry... Now, let me go!" I kick him hard, and he finally let go.

I went to Yuffie, who was dancing like crazy. "Yuffie, I think I'll be heading home. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" I yelled over the music.

Yuffie nodded and hugged me. "Thanks for giving us another chance! Did Leon change?"

"Um, well--" I started.

"Great! See you tomorrow!" Yuffie said, eager to dance more.

I sighed and made my way to the exit. Leon stood there, knowing I was going to be there.

"Kairi... I'm sorry." He said.

"How many times have you said that? Is that 'sorry' a fake one as well?" I walked past him and out the doors, relieved that the music faded. Leon caught up to me.

"Kairi! How hard is it to give me one little kiss?" Leon yelled after me.

"I'm not giving you one." I said, walking faster.

"Oh, Kairi. I forgot to tell you. I'm moving out of Destiny Islands... I can't believe I forgot. I wanted to say goodbye before I left. And this is what you give me?" Leon said. I stopped walking, listening to Leon.

"I'll probably never see you again, Kai. We've known each other since I was in eleventh grade! Please." He put his hand on my shoulder, again, but this time I didn't do anything.

--

"Officers, it happened so fast, I can barely explain what happened when Leon kissed me..." I said, bowing my head.

Chief Ikushima nodded his head. "Just do your best."

"Okay... Leon, well, he kissed me and I didn't do anything because I thought he was moving and I thought I was going to miss him..."

--

"Thank you, Kai. That was all I needed." But that was a lie. He did it again, but this one was longer and I hated it. I pushed him away.

"You said just one. You forced me and now you have it. Now go." I turned around and started walking.

"But Kai! That was the one you owed me. Where's my goodbye kiss?" Leon did it again, without warning.

I've had enough of Leon. I shoved him away and punched him, hard. "You're not even moving... Are you?"

Leon smirked. "Oh, you're one smart little lady." He put his hand to his mouth, it was bleeding, but he still walked over to me.

"You're not even frickin' moving!" I punched him hard, again, in the stomach, he fell over, and his head bumped on the ground. I think I made him unconscious; a small puddle of blood was forming from his mouth.

-

"See, Chief, Leon kept harassing me and when he got too far, I just had enough." I said, already in tears.

Chief nodded and head over to the officers who were standing near the door. I heard them whispering and nodding and shaking heads. It took about five minutes of argument, but the Chief finally spoke out.

"Miss Hikari, you're free to go. It was indeed self-defense and Leon will spend a few nights in prison. Thank you for your time, Miss Hikari."

I smiled sweetly at Chief Ikushima and stood up and nodded at the officers. They tipped their hats at he and I left. I walked through the hallways, looking for the exit. I opened the doors. "I'm innocent."

I stood there at the curb of the entrance of the police station. Her black convertible finally came. I waved at her and I looked back to see if anyone was looking and I hopped in.

"What's up?" Yuffie asked.

"Nothing." I simply replied.

Yuffie faced me, before started the car up again. "Did... did they buy it?"

I looked forward and faced Yuffie. "Oh..."

_**"They bought**_** _it."_**

Yuffie and I laughed and she started the car. Our wind blew in our hair and Yuffie handed me a cigarette and I lit it.. "They bought it alright. Yuf, we're innocent."

--

**Author's Note – So… Isn't that an ironic ending? Gosh, Kairi you bad girl. Please review! I'd appreciate it.**


End file.
